


Let Your Heart Be Light

by prettyonthethrone



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, girlfriends being cute, they're in love and it's christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyonthethrone/pseuds/prettyonthethrone
Summary: Cordelia and Misty go to a Christmas tree farm. Title is from Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.





	Let Your Heart Be Light

“No.”

 

“But—"

 

“No way.”

 

Misty looks up to where she can’t, admittedly, actually see the top of the massive pine tree. Her eyes follow the branches all the way down until she looks back at Cordelia.

 

“But it’s so _pretty_.”

 

Cordelia smiles and reaches for Misty’s hand. “Even if it would fit in the house, how would we get it home? We can’t transmute a twenty-foot-tall Christmas tree out of here,” Cordelia giggles.

 

“Fine,” Misty sighs, dragging Cordelia away from the tree. “But we’re gettin’ a big one. Maybe not _that_ big, but big.”

 

As she looks around the Orleans County Tree Farm, Cordelia feels a slight pang of guilt for having left the other girls behind on this excursion. She’d had an exhausting week, with one mini crisis after another piling up on her desk until she was almost ripping her hair out over the stress.

 

Misty, seeing this, had wasted no time in marking down on Cordelia’s sacred day planner a date for Friday night. She was tired of falling asleep alone and waking up at one or two in the morning to Cordelia crawling into her arms, looking absolutely exhausted.

 

“Don’t you feel bad that we didn’t bring the girls with us?” Cordelia looks up at her girlfriend as they walk through another aisle of trees. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the warm smell of pine and earth and _Christmas_. It had been an unbelievably long year, and she can’t believe she finally gets to do something as happily menial as picking out a Christmas tree with the woman she loves.

 

“Nope,” Misty says without hesitation. “That one’s got a good trunk,” she points out about another massive tree. She drags Cordelia over to it and Cordelia lets out a small yelp of surprise. She’s suddenly pressed between Misty and the tree, Misty’s free hand wrapped around her back over her sweater.

 

“I share you with them every damn day,” Misty says. “I deserve you all to myself for this.”

 

Misty leans in to kiss her and, despite Cordelia’s blushing and slight embarrassment at being in public, she can’t bring herself to pull away. Misty lingers for a few moments and then looks at her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Your nose is red, sugar.” Misty kisses it. “And cold.”

 

“It’s forty degrees,” Cordelia reminds her.

 

“It’s cute,” Misty says, and pecks her lips again before releasing her so they can walk hand-in-hand. “So, how tall are we talkin’?”

 

“What do you mean?” Cordelia asks, already laughing at Misty’s excitement.

 

“I mean, what’s the tallest tree you’ll let us pick out?” Misty eyes another enormous one. “That size?”

 

“Honey, it has to fit on top of the car,” Cordelia grins.

 

“Ladies, some hot cocoa?”

 

Both women look to their side, where a small booth is set up with a wide array of warm beverages. An old, smiling man is standing behind it, gesturing to his selections.

 

“Yes, _please_ ,” Misty says first. “My gal here is real cold.”

 

Cordelia elbows her girlfriend before nodding at the man.

 

“We’ll have two, thank you,” she says while fishing her wallet out of her bag.

 

“Care to add some Peppermint Schnapps?” He asks them, holding up the bottle of liquor invitingly.

 

Misty’s eyes widen and Cordelia laughs. “Someone has to get us — and a tree — home in one piece.” She looks back at the man. “Just in hers, please.”

 

Drinks in hand, they return to the aisles of trees to keep looking for the perfect one. A few minutes later, Misty points out one that looks like a compromise.

 

“That one, there. It can fit on the car, but it’s still big.”

 

Cordelia looks it up and down and nods. “It’s a very good tree,” she agrees.

 

“Really? Let’s get it, then!”

 

“I think we should keep looking for the right one.”

 

“But it’s so perfect. If we don’t claim it, someone else will for sure.”

 

“There will be other trees,” Cordelia says, tugging on Misty’s hand to get her to keep walking.

 

Misty looks at her then and sees a telltale blush creeping up Cordelia’s neck, hidden only slightly by her scarf. She knows what Cordelia means; finding a tree means leaving. Leaving means _not_ getting to continue walking around, hand in hand, singing along to Christmas music and smelling the air. Misty closes her mouth and squeezes her girlfriend’s hand in lieu of commenting, and the two continue walking.

 

They make conversation, mostly about the girls — Queenie, in particular, had shown a great deal of leadership this week — and classes, while sipping on their drinks and wandering aimlessly between the trees.

 

When Misty randomly drops Cordelia’s hand to wrap her arm around her side instead, Cordelia snuggles close to her and Misty leans in to kiss her.

 

“You are the most wonderful person in the whole world, y’know that?” Misty says.

 

Cordelia grins, absolutely giddy. The horrible week she had feels like a distant memory. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“We really are disgusting,” Cordelia giggles. “I would hate us if I weren’t us.”

 

“You’re lettin’ Madison get in your head,” Misty says. “The girls don’t even have it all that bad.” She nudges Cordelia’s ear with her nose and presses a warm kiss there, arm tightening around Cordelia’s waist. “I could be so,” she pauses for a kiss, “much,” and another, “worse.”

 

Cordelia shivers and Misty loosens her grip.

 

“That drink is getting to you,” Cordelia says, mockingly disapproving.

 

Misty grins. “Let’s find a tree before I can’t stop myself.”

 

Cordelia nods and drags her forward, almost wishing that Misty wouldn’t.

 

. . .

 

“You know, we could use magic for this. There’s that whole thing where we’re witches; I don’t know if you remember.”

 

Misty unhooks the third stretch cord from where it was binding the tree to the top of her Jeep Wrangler. The brand new car had been a gift from Madison who, upon returning from Hell, had wanted to clear her debt to Misty. Cordelia couldn’t believe that Misty had actually passed her driving test — _“What spell did you use on your instructor? I have seen you drive.”_ — and almost always insisted on driving when it was the two of them.

 

 _Especially_ now, after Misty’s spiked hot chocolate.

 

“Delia, just shut up and help me,” Misty says, grunting with the effort of unhooking the final cord.

 

Cordelia rolls her eyes and walks towards her girlfriend, who smiles and leans in to kiss her.

 

“It’s our first Christmas as, well, whatever we are—"

 

“Girlfriends,” Cordelia says.

 

Misty thinks briefly to the ring she’d bought from her favorite vintage store downtown, hidden in a box inside a sock in her drawer.

 

“I don’t like callin’ you that. Makes it sound less serious than it is.”

 

The casual tone with which Misty says the words makes Cordelia think her own heart actually flutters.

 

“Fine, then our first Christmas _together_ ,” she says.

 

Misty nods. “It’s our first Christmas together, and we are gonna do everything right. We’re makin’ traditions, baby. We’re carryin’ the tree in and we’re gonna surprise the girls and everyone’ll get to help decorate.”

 

“Okay,” Cordelia smiles.

 

“Alright, then. I’m gettin’ this thing down and you grab the top side.”

 

“I can get the trunk,” Cordelia offers, only to be met with a sideways look from Misty. “Fine, you get the trunk.”

 

They’d managed to find an eight-foot-tall tree to place just to the left of the grand staircase. Between the two of them, they carry the tree (and the base they’d bought) to the front door, where Cordelia opens it.

 

“Surprise,” Misty says, once she sees the girls in the living room.

 

“Whoa, do you guys need help?”

 

“Yeah, put this down for me right over there, will ya?” Misty hands Zoe the base and Zoe does as she’s asked. While the two of them get the tree sturdily in the base, Cordelia rises and brushes the pine leaves off of her sweater and jeans.

 

“I’m going to go wash my hands,” she tells Misty, who just smiles and watches her leave the room.

 

Cordelia is reaching for a towel to dry when she hears gasps and noises from the living room.

 

“Holy shit,” she hears Madison say.

 

“I didn’t even know you could do that!” Coco cries.

 

“ _Girl_ ,” Queenie says.

 

Cordelia quickly finishes drying her hands and hurries back.

 

“Girls, what is going o—Oh, my god.”

 

She looks up at their once eight-foot tree, now towering beautifully almost all the way to the ceiling.

 

“Ain’t she gorgeous?” Misty grins. She laughs at the dumbfounded look on Cordelia’s face and walks over to her. Misty slings an arm around her waist, appreciating the way Cordelia always seems to melt into her side, and kisses her cheek.

 

“Can you believe you wanted a fake tree?” Misty asks her girlfriend, who is currently still too stunned to speak. “Oh, and darlin’, I think we’re gonna need to buy more ornaments.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream w me about foxxay on twitter @tiffanysolitan0


End file.
